The invention relates primarily to a separating element for the separation of gaseous isotopes into at least two fractions.
According to the Handbook of Inorganic Chemistry by Gmelin, Uranium Supplement, part A 2, a separating element is known whereby a large number of separating nozzle structures for single reversing systems are etched into a metallic foil, together with gas conduits for the process gas, as well as the heavy fraction medium by means of photographic etching. By stacking of such foil, so-called separating nozzle chips are obtained, which are then fitted with cover plates on both sides. The initial process medium is introduced through holes in one cover plate, whereas the heavy fraction is removed through holes from the other cover plate. The light weight fraction runs off at the longitudinal edges of the foil package. By entering such elongated chips between two half-tubes, which are used for supplying the process gas, as well as delivering the heavy fraction, a tubular separating element has been created. Known separating elements are held by means of screws, which act as special connecting elements to hold the foil layers between the metallic cover plates. The chips are placed between the two half-tubes in such a way that they stretch in a lateral direction to the longitudinal position of the half-tubes. The openings are fitted with circular seals of soft material, which seal the outer areas of the separating chips to the outside. The half-tubes are fitted with flanges, which are bolted together after the separating nozzle chips are inserted. This method of connecting the half-tubes at the outer edges has the disadvantage that an insufficient seating pressure is obtained in the middle range. In addition, the manufacturing of separating elements is made more difficult by using soft seals and the use of special connecting elements for the chips. When using the separating element for separating isotope compounds in a UF.sub.6 mixture, it was found that the soft sealing material had been corroded. This construction method necessitates also extensive erection periods.
A separating element with a separating nozzle chip of foils has been developed whereby the individual foil layers are welded, soldered, or glued together (DE-AS 20 09 265; BO1D, 53/24). However, only a single structure of foil layers is positioned between two flanges.
Through DE-OS 30 06 527 (BO1D 59/18), a process has become known whereby a lithographic process uses X-rays and especially synchroton radiation, to form several layers with separating nozzle structures in such a way that, after achieving the necessary thickness for a separating nozzle structure, a monolithic structure has been formed. No indication is given in DE-OS 30 06 527 to show how several of these separating nozzle chips with media supply conduits or fraction delivery conduits are to be connected.